


Friends by Fireside

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up and finds that Bifur is in the middle of a nightmare, he tries his best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends by Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> "One of the dwarves has a bad dream/flashback and Bilbo is the only one around/awake. Bilbo really doesn't know or understand the backstory and feels way out of his depth and awkward but being a wonderful kind hobbity hobbit he does his best to comfort & reassure him." 
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2357947#t2357947

Bilbo woke suddenly, keeping still and quiet to try to identify what had woken him. He relaxed after a few seconds only to hear a whimper coming from a nearby bedroll.

He sat up slowly, trying to see who it was with the light of the embers left from the fire and saw Bifur tossing and turning. In the middle of a nightmare, would be Bilbo’s guess. He looked around and tried to see if the dwarf on guard-duty had noticed, but he couldn’t see anyone.

 

The whimpering continued and Bilbo couldn’t stand it. He stood up and made his way over to the dwarf, slightly worried that his next actions would cause him a great deal of pain, but he couldn’t just stand by. If it were him, he would have wanted someone to wake him up from his nightmare. Nightmares were terrible things, he had had quite a few after the incident with the trolls and then the goblins and orcs.

 

He snuck closer towards Bifur, trying to come up with a way to wake him up, without risking his limbs when said dwarf opened his eyes, wide opened and darting around. As if they were seeing things, but not seeing what was actually there. Bilbo was at a loss. At most, he had comforted his nieces and nephews, but this was a full-grown dwarf. Besides, he didn’t have the ability to make warm milk, nor any oatmeal cookies.

 

“Ah, master Bifur?” Bilbo asked, ready to run if Bifur decided to lunge at him.

 

Bifur’s eyes locked on him, wide and lost. He was muttering something in a language Bilbo couldn’t understand. Oh, he should have tried to get Bofur up. No, no need to disturb the kind dwarf’s sleep as well.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to sit with me by the fire? It’s nearly gone out now, but it should still give off some heat.” Bilbo shifted his weight from one foot to the other waiting for Bifur’s response.

 

Which came in the form of a nod, and a suspicious look, but he took his blanket and went with Bilbo and they sat down near the embers.

 

“When I was a young hobbit, I made it my goal to climb at least five different trees a day, thinking that if I kept that up, I would have climbed all the trees in the Shire soon enough.” Bilbo started. “My father thought it was a very bad habit to have, but my mother encouraged it.” He smiled. “Some days, she would join me, and we would travel north and meet some of her family, she was a Took. They were never quite as concerned with being respectable and proper.” At this Bifur gave a huff an raised and eyebrow while pointing at Bilbo.

 

“Oh, I was quite the adventurous thing, back in the day. Of course, after I became the Baggins, there was never as much time for adventuring and when my mother died, all those thoughts went out the window.” His voice turned wistful. “I tried very hard to be a proper Baggins you know, until you lot came and ransacked my pantry.” He smiled at Bifur.

 

Bifur took the pause in the story as an opportunity to throw his blanket over Bilbo as well, so they were huddled close in it.

 

“Thank you. Anyway, there was this one time that the old Gaffer on old Peach street, the one with the cobble stones, he was always so particular about his fruit trees, so my two Took cousins of course had a bet on how many plums they could take before he noticed. It was all in good fun of course, but you should have seen him! He tried to bring it up with the mayor of Michel Delving, and when that didn’t work, he tried to go to the Thain! The two little rascals were punished of course, not as severely as he wished I’m sure, but they never did take another plum from his trees.” Bilbo gave a soft laugh and looked over at his companion.

 

Bifur was looking a little better, he wasn’t shaking anymore, and his eyes didn’t look quite as haunted. Bilbo smiled. He knew that he wasn’t a great fighter, and he often felt very out of place, but he was glad that he could at least help with the little things.

 

When day break came, the company found the two of them snuggled together in front of the dead fire, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
